Friandise
by Clo-sama
Summary: Twincest. Le lien le plus fort est celui du sang. Fred x George
1. Le matin

**Attention ! Cette histoire contient de l'inceste, ou 'twincest' entre Fred et George. Si cela vous dérange, arrêtez de lire. Sinon, continuez ! Et commentez !**

**Disclaimer : Cette fic n'est pas ma propriété, elle a été écrite par une magnifique auteur anglophone, gunshotSilence. (Thanks for letting me do this !) Je ne fais que la traduire. Je lui transmettrais les commentaires que vous postez Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous recommande de lire ses autres fics u  
Et, bien entendu, tous les personnages sont la stricte propriété de JK Rowling... Et tout le bla-bla habituel...**

* * *

J'avais déjà regardé le soleil se lever au dessus du Terrier auparavant, mais pas de cette manière. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le fait de rester éveillé toute la nuit, et enfin de voir le résultat - une magnifique toile orange et rose, qui s'étend peu à peu sur le ciel découvert. Je l'entends respirer à coté de moi, une berceuse douce et subtile. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, inspirant doucement. Ces superbes yeux bleus sont fermés, et derrière eux, il est perdu dans ses rêves.

Quand je suis à ses cotés, j'ai comme l'impression de flotter. De flotter, de m'éloigner vers un pays étrange et merveilleux, où nous sommes ensemble. Seuls, avec notre amour. Personne ne peut nous dire que nous avons tort, personne ne peut nous dire que c'est un péché. Nous faisons seulement ce que nous savons, ce que nous pensons être bien. Comment notre amour pourrait-il être quelque chose de mal, quand il est si pur ?

Il remue à coté de moi, et il entrouvre les yeux, en battant des cils. Oh, ces beaux yeux bleus, leur étincelle malicieuse, cette tristesse cachée que moi seulement peut déceler. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort. Il me sourit juste, comme s'il cachait un secret que lui seul connaît.

Je m'allonge à coté de lui, tellement proche que nos nez se touchent. Je peut compter une à une toutes les taches de rousseur sur son nez, chaque ravissante marque, qui sont le reflet des miennes. Mes lèvres forment en silence ces mots 'Oh, Fred', et ses lèvres si douces esquissent un sourire.  
'Oui?' dit-il. Je sens son souffle, et il sent la menthe et la vanille, et tous les parfums interdits que l'on puisse imaginer.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ensuite, tout ce que je peut faire, c'est respirer cette odeur. Je le sens m'embrasser, et je devine quel goût je dois avoir, parce qu'il a exactement le même. Comme une petite friandise, qui est enfermée dans un placard, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des mains curieuses des autres. Un goût que nous seulement pouvons partager, parce qu'il n'appartient qu'à nous.

Je sens sa langue sur ma peau nue, qui crée un frisson formidable le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'adore quand il m'embrasse, quand ses doigts effleurent ma peau nue. J'adore quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Personne n'est dans les parages. Personne ne peut nous entendre.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il est sur moi, passant sa chemise de nuit par dessus sa tête. Exposant sa chair pale et sans défauts. Il sait qu'il me fait enrager. Je le sais à cause de ce sourire quasi-diabolique qui se forme sur ses lèvres. Je tend les bras et caresse sa chair nue et chaude.  
Je l'attire vers moi, mes lèvres se saisissent des siennes.

Nos mains cherchent, à tâtons. Je prend enfin sa verge dans mes main, et commence à la caresser doucement. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche, et qu'il me dise que je vais trop vite. Il ferme juste les yeux, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Il laisse échapper un petit gémissement.  
Je le caresse un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur sous mes mains.

Il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et les lève au ciel, dans une expression de pur plaisir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à nouveau, pour laisser s'échapper un gémissement, mais cette fois-ci il prononce mon nom, 'Oh George', murmure-t-il, 'George'  
Je souris, satisfait. 'Qui a-t-il, Fred ?', je lui susurre à l'oreille. 'George, je t'aime tellement.' dit-il, en écarquillant les yeux. Il pousse son sexe dans ma main resserrée, et je me mord la lèvre, attendant son orgasme.  
J'adore son expression.  
Comme si je venais de lui faire vivre le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Il donna un dernier coup de rein. Le liquide poisseux jaillit, éclaboussant un peu partout. Il gémit de plaisir, et leva la tête pour me sourire. 'Oh, George' dit-il, posant sa main sur ma joue. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, nos corps enlacés. Sans défense et silencieux.

Il est allongé tout près de moi, mes bras l'enserrant.  
J'embrassais sa nuque, le goût de sa transpiration sur mes lèvres.  
Je l'entends murmurer, 'Tu sais que quand on partira pour l'école, on ne pourra plus faire ça.'  
Je ferme les yeux, et réalise que c'est vrai. Je ne pourrais plus l'avoir.  
Le serrer si près de moi.  
Les gens nous regarderaient, nous jugeraient.

Le soleil s'est finalement levé.  
Le ciel a reprit son habituelle teinte bleue.  
C'est une journée ensoleillée, et j'entends les oiseaux chanter juste devant notre fenêtre.   
'Tu les entends ?' dit-il, 'Ils chantent rien que pour nous'  
Je souris, et le serre plus fort.  
'Comme ça doit être bien, de ne pas avoir à se soucier du monde. De s'envoler quand on en a envie.'  
Dit-il d'un air rêveur. Son souffle devient plus doux, et je réalise qu'il s'est endormi.

Je murmure à son oreille à quel point je l'aime, en espérant qu'il m'entend lui parler dans ses rêves.


	2. Le Chemin De Traverse

**Disclaimer : Je ne fait que traduire cette fic, qui est l'oeuvre de gunshotSilence. Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.**

**Black Sharne : Merci beaucoup ! Vu ta réaction, je pense que j'ai bien réussi à traduire le premier chapitre, qui c'est vrai est vraiment poétique. J'espère que tu aimerais la suite ! o**

* * *

Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant que l'on ne parte pour Poudlard.   
Je suis tellement triste de devoir dire au revoir à notre maison.  
Ne plus la revoir avant Noël.  
Le petit déjeuner semble passer bien plus lentement que d'habitude. Percy n'arrête pas de parler d'un ton monotone de cet affreux ministère. Tout ce qu'une personne peut espérer, c'est qu'elle ne devienne pas aussi barbante que mon frère Percy.  
Il se croit tellement important. Tellement irréprochable. Mais je connais son secret. Je sais ce qu'il cache.  
Si je le laissais échapper, sa réputation serait foutue, à jamais.

Je connais le secret de mon père aussi, puisque c'est le même que celui de Percy. Ils pensent être les seuls à le partager.  
Mais je les entends la nuit, quand il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison.  
Fred et moi, nous savons ce qu'il se passe derrière ces portes fermées.  
Si jamais notre secret était découvert, Père se taira.

Pendant que Percy termine, je souris. _Quel con_, me dis-je, _et à quel point il pense être devenu supérieur au reste de la famille. Eh bien, je sais quelques trucs qui feraient se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de ses collègues du ministère._ Je ricane dans mon coin, et croise le regard de Fred. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi, parce qu'il me fait un clin d'œil et pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

Alors que j'avalais juste ma dernière bouchée de saucisse, notre mère s'exclame qu'aujourd'hui, il faut que nous allions faire nos courses de rentrée. Je roule des yeux en signe de protestation, c'est vraiment la chose que j'aime le moins faire. Mais elle répète qu'il faut que l'on en finisse avec ça maintenant, et que l'on a assez traîné comme ça.

Nous voyageons jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette, Fred et moi espérant tous les deux rencontrer des gens que nous connaissions. Je glisse à Ron que son lacet gauche est défait. Fred grogne, et me murmure à l'oreille 'J'allais utiliser ce charme pour les chaussures sur lui...' Je ricane. Fred avait utilisé ce charme sur de nombreuses victimes innocentes. Avec un simple petit coup de baguette, les lacets des deux chaussures se nouaient ensemble, juste pour voir la victime trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long. 'J'y pensais pas' lui dis-je, 'Désolé, mec.'

Alors que nous entrons chez Fleury et Bott, Fred serre ma main. 'Regarde là-bas' chuchote-t-il, 'C'est Potter.'  
Je ris. Nous avons tous les deux eux nos propres fantasmes sur le petit Harry Potter. Enfin, il n'était plus vraiment petit.  
Pendant l'été, Fred et moi nous demandions comment ça serait de déflorer Le Garçon qui a Survécu. Je pensais que ça lui foutrait la trouille pour toute sa vie, Fred pensais le contraire. 'Je pense qu'il apprécierait' avait-il dit, 'De se faire baiser. Ca le rendrait peut-être un peu moins morose.'

Nous suivons un Ron plutôt excité, qui se dirigeait vers Harry. Nous croisons tous les deux son regard et il sourit. 'Alors, cet été, c'était bien ?' Dit-il. Nous acquiesçons. 'Et le tien ?' Demandons-nous à l'unissons, en essayant de nous retenir de pouffer de rire. Je pense : _c'était un été fantastique, si seulement tu savais..._

Harry était devenu exceptionnellement beau. Il avait perdu cet aspect d'adolescent dégingandé, et avait grandit d'une manière plutôt sympathique. Ses cheveux étaient aussi hirsutes que d'habitude. Mais ces yeux verts... Et cette cicatrice.  
Fred et moi avions toujours voulu caresser cette cicatrice. Goûter à cette chair. Embrasser ces lèvres bien pleines. Je me mordit la lèvre. Cette simple pensée m'avait excité, et je tirais sur la manche de la robe de Fred. Il me lança d'abord un regard perplexe, puis réalisa ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre.

Nous nous excusâmes, et nous hâtâmes vers les toilettes publiques les plus proches. En claquant la porte derrière lui, Fred me fit un clin d'œil. 'Enlève-les, mec.' Je jetais ma robe sur le lavabo, et laissais tomber mon pantalon à mes pieds. Fred ferma la porte à clef et jeta lui aussi sa robe sur le lavabo.  
En remontant les manches de son pull, il soupira. 'Mon pauvre George' dit-il en secouant la tête 'Il lui jette un seul regard et il a besoin d'une bonne branlette'  
Je ris. 'Allez, Fred. Ca durera pas toute la journée, tu sais.'

Fred se met à genoux et attrape mon érection. Je me crispe un peu, mais quand Fred relâche son étreinte, je réalise qu'il va me sucer à la place. Il referme ses lèvres autour de mon érection, sa langue caressant mon gland. J'ai du mal à garder ma bouche fermée. Je le sens, en train de me sucer doucement, et je tire ses cheveux, le suppliant de le faire plus fort. Alors qu'il s'exécute, j'enroule ses cheveux autour de mes doigts. J'essaie de ne pas tirer trop fort, mais cette sensation m'emporte.

J'ai tellement envie de donner des coups de rein, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Je baisse le regard vers lui et je réalise que je ne peux plus me retenir. J'enfonce mon sexe dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillent et il se recule, en toussant.   
'Désolé,' lui dis-je d'un air penaud, 'Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.'  
Son visage est rouge, et il se tient la poitrine. 'C'est rien,' dis-t-il, 'Sois juste... Doux, la prochaine fois...'

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et Fred se lève d'un bond. Je remonte mon pantalon, et remet ma robe. ' 'Scusez nous' disons-nous ensemble, en nous dépêchant de passer à coté de la personne qui avait frappé. Nous étions trop embarrassés, et trop occupés à rire bêtement comme des collégiennes pour nous retourner et voir qui c'était. Nous espérions que ce n'était pas quelqu'un que nous connaissions. 'Il pensera sûrement qu'on essayait de poser une Bombabouse là dedans, où un truc du genre...' dit Fred, lisant mes pensées.

De retour au Terrier, nous savourâmes un dîner de bonne heure. Ron s'étouffa deux fois en mangeant son poulet rôti avant que Maman ne l'encourage (par d'affectueux éclats de voix) à prendre des bouchées plus petites. Plus tard, Fred et moi aidâmes à nettoyer, en faisant notre habituelle corvée de vaisselle. En général, on essayait d'éviter ça (la plupart du temps, on finissait par soudoyer Ron avec des Grenouilles en Chocolat), mais il me tardait d'avoir une discussion privée avec Fred.

En essuyant la dernière assiette, Fred me donna un coup de coude, 'On dirait qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air.'  
Je tirais le rideau en dentelle de la petite fenêtre de la cuisine, et je suivais le regard de Fred vers le ciel. J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête en regardant les nuages se rapprocher, ne présageant rien de bon et recouvrant les étoiles que nous avions remarquées auparavant.

Et, avec un énorme coup de tonnerre, le ciel s'ouvrit, et la pluie commença à tomber. 'Ferme les fenêtres !' Criais-je à Fred qui essayais de rassembler plusieurs papiers qui s'étaient envolés à travers la cuisine. Nous fermâmes les fenêtres, en ramassant les détritus que les rafales de vent avaient ramenés à l'intérieur. 'Vous entendez ce tonnerre ?' Dit Ron, qui descendait les escaliers, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, 'C'est vraiment affreux.'  
'Ohh', fit Fred en ricanant, 'On dirait que notre pauvre petit Ronny a peur !'  
Le visage de Ron tourna au rouge tomate, 'Non, pas du tout!' Un énorme coup de tonnerre éclata dans la vallée, nous faisant bondir tous les trois d'un bon mètre, 'C'est juste que... J'adore pas le tonnerre!' S'exclama Ron en remontant l'escalier à toute vitesse.

'Qui est-ce qui a peur maintenant?' Demandais-je à Fred qui tremblait un peu, son visage blanc comme la neige.  
'Ou-ouais, ben toi aussi tu as sursauté !' Dit-il en me donnant une claque sur l'épaule, 'J'adore pas vraiment le tonnerre non plus.'  
Je passais mon bras autour de mon jumeau, et nous regardâmes tous les deux par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, de grosses flaques se formaient, et le ruisseau à coté de l'allée commençait à déborder. 'Toi aussi, tu veux aller dehors.' Me dit Fred en souriant. Une partie de moi avait envie d'aller me balader sous la pluie, mais l'autre partie me disait de ne pas le faire.

Nous restâmes devant la fenêtre, nos doigts entrelacés. Je regardais Fred. Qui me retourna mon regard. Cet éclair de malice familier dans ses yeux. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, je passais la porte d'entrée, courrant la main dans la main avec mon jumeau, atterrissant dans les flaques et glissant dans la boue.

* * *

**Le chapitre 3 ne devrais pas tarder, j'adore vraiment traduire ! 3 N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	3. Souvenirs du premier baiser

**Note : les passages en italiques sont les flashbacks de George qui se souvient de son premier baiser avec Fred.**

* * *

"Tu es beau," Je l'entendit murmurer à mon oreille alors que nous étions allongés dans notre lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son nez était enfoui à la base de mon cou, et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la pluie flotter par la fenêtre. Je regardais les gouttelettes se rassembler en de petites flaques sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Je sentais son odeur, cette odeur habituelle de menthe qu'avait son souffle, mais elle était maintenant mêlée à l'odeur de la pluie. Je fermais les yeux et prit une grande bouffée de cette senteur, dans quelques jours nous partirions pour Poudlard - et je savais que quand nous serions là-bas, nous ne pourrions plus être ensemble, pas comme ça.

Le seul bruit dans la pièce était l'écho calme des ronflements de Ron, et la faible respiration de mon jumeau. "Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école", chuchota-t-il, "Je ne pourrais plus être avec toi."

Je hochais la tête. "Je sais. Mais il y a des endroits où nous pourrons être seuls. C'est juste que nous ne pourrons pas être seuls comme ça." Je l'entends soupirer et son étreinte contre mon torse se resserre. "Je t'aime tellement," murmure-t-il à mon oreille "Je ne supporte même pas la pensée d'être séparés."

Je ne pouvais pas la supporter non plus. Depuis que nous avions partagé notre premier baiser, je savais que notre amour était différent.  
Nous marchions dans les couloirs de l'école, en regardant les couples autour de nous - marchant main dans la main, s'embrassant quand ils pensaient que personne ne regardait.  
Je me rappelle avoir souhaité que la même chose soit possible pour nous. Etre juste acceptés pour ce que nous sommes.

_J'avais treize ans lorsque c'est arrivé. "George !" J'entendais une voie crier dans mon sommeil, "George ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !"  
J'entrouvris difficilement les yeux, et j'étais face à face avec mon jumeau, "George ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de trouver"  
"Quoa-?" Dis-je en baillant à moitié, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred ? Il est quoi... Quatre heures du mat' ? Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !"  
"Mais c'est génial !" Dit-il en tirant mon bras, "J'ai trouvé un passage derrière la bibliothèque dans la pièce commune ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça !"   
"Plus tard!" Marmonnais-je, "J'veux dormir"   
"Naaan..." Dit Fred, ses doigts fermement serrés autour de mon poignet, me tirant hors du lit, "Il faut vraiment que tu voies ça ! "_

_Alors je lui suivit en bas, en titubant, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. "Regarde ça," Dit-il en remuant sa baguette dans les airs. Je pouvais l'entendre marmonner une espèce de charme, et tout d'un coup des jambes poussèrent à la bibliothèque qui s'écarta, découvrant une très vieille porte en bois.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ?" Demandais-je, en observant la poignée rouillée d'un air méfiant.  
"J'sais pas encore," murmura Fred, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.  
En roulant des yeux, j'essayais à mon tour. Je réussis finalement à l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, pour découvrir que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un placard, plein d'oreillers poussiéreux et de couvertures. "Alors que je pensais avoir découvert quelque chose d'intéressant," dit mon frère en s'introduisant dans le placard, et il commença à tâter les murs, comme s'il y avait une autre porte cachée quelque part._

_"Allez," dis-je, en essayant d'extirper Fred du placard, "On s'en va."  
Fred n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié chaque coin et recoin du placard, alors je lui tirais une nouvelle fois le bras - je le tirais un peu trop fort, en fait - et il tomba à la renverse sur moi, nous faisant tous les deux chuter.  
"Pousse-toi!" Ronchonnais-je. Je levais les yeux et j'étais face à face avec mon jumeau. Nous étions tellement proches. Nos yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement, puis la seule chose dont je me souviens c'était Fred qui m'embrassait._

_Tous ces sentiments refoulés pendant tant d'années étaient finalement exposés au grand jour. Et maintenant, je savais ce que Fred ressentait pour moi._

"George, t'es réveillé ?"  
"Oui," dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" Dit-il.  
"A la première fois que l'on s'est embrassés"  
"Mmm..." Dit-il, "Je me souviens de ton regard à ce moment là. Un espèce de mélange entre choc et soulagement"   
Je sentais ses lèvres à la base de mon cou, son souffle chaud qui courrait sur ma peau, "C'est presque le matin..." Dit-il, "Maman ne va pas tarder à venir nous réveiller. Et il faudra qu'on finisse de faire nos valises..."

Je grognais, "Je sais. C'est le truc qu'elle préfère nous faire faire. Se lever à l'aube et faire nos valises pour Poudlard."  
Alors que je disais ces mots, j'entendais ma mère monter l'escalier, fredonnant une chanson. "Fred ! George ! Ronald ! Descendez, le petit déjeuner est prêt !" Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte, et redescendit. "Trop tôt..." Entendis-je Ron marmonner de l'autre coté de la pièce, "Beaucoup trop tôt..."

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu court... Je vais traduire le suivant aussi vite que possible !**


	4. Premiers jours et premières fois

**Attention : Ce chapitre contient des scènes plutôt crues... Juste pour vous prévenir...**

**Pour tous les lecteurs, gunshotSilence m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message suivant, ce que je fais (En en profitant un peu pour me jeter des fleurs XD) :  
Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ! C'est génial de voir combien de personnes ont été affectées par cette histoire! Au départ, ça a commencé avec un seul chapitre (une espèce d'expérience), et ça continue encore. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je travaille sur cette fic et c'est génial de voir jusqu'où c'est allé. Elle a même été traduite en français! Merci pour ça, Clo-sama, maintenant encore plus de gens peuvent l'apprécier. Merci pour votre soutient (même si j'ai reçu quelques critiques assez enflammées - Je les accepte fièrement) et restez à l'écoute pour beaucoup d'autres chapitres à venir !**

* * *

Alors que mon frère et moi nous tenions sur le quai 9 3/4, recevant étreintes et baisers de nos parents, nous réalisâmes qu'une fois à Poudlard nous n'aurions plus jamais l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux. Ma mère me serra une derrière fois dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille, "Sois sage cette année, pour moi ?" Je hochais la tête en silence et lui donnais un baiser d'adieu sur la joue.

Alors que nous montions à bord le train démarra, je regardais par la fenêtre la silhouette de mes parents devenir de plus en plus petite, "C'est chouette d'être libre, hein ?" Dis Fred, saisissant ma main. J'acquiesçais, "Ouais," fis-je en soupirant, "c'est chouette." Nous étions seuls dans notre cabine, et nous écoutions les conversations animées tout autour de nous.

Fred passa un bras autour de mon épaule, et j'enfouis ma tête contre sa poitrine, en fermant les yeux. Il embrassa mon front et posa sa tête sur la mienne, son pouce caressant mon bras. "Tu sais quoi, George," dit-il, "Il y a une partie de moi qui pense que Ron sait pour nous deux."  
Je levais les yeux vers lui, déconcerté, "Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir ? On a toujours était proches, c'est pas comme si on faisait quoi que ce soit de différent - "  
"Je sais," dit Fred, me coupant au milieu de ma phrase, "Je pense juste qu'il est un peu méfiant. Je veux dire... On partage quand même une chambre. Il aurait pu nous entendre."

"Eh bien, Fred," dis-je en souriant, "C'est toi le plus bruyant... Donc ça serait ta faute s'il savait."   
"Je suis le plus bruyant ?" dit-il en riant, "Au contraire, George, c'est pas moi qui gémis comme un vieux fantôme en chaleur"  
Je lui donnais une tape taquine sur l'épaule, et il ricana, "Arrête de le nier, tu sais que c'est vrai."

Pendant le reste du voyage, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende l'annonce qu'il était tant de mettre nos robes de sorciers. En passant son pull au-dessus de sa tête, la chemise de Fred remonta juste au-dessus de son nombril, me donnant un aperçu de ce que je voulais vraiment. Il savait qu'il me faisait enrager, alors il glissa une main sous sa chemise et en parcourut son torse, "Tu veux toucher ?" Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois, ses longs doigts courant sur ses tétons durs, "Tu sais que tu en as envie..." Il me tira la langue, et je l'attrapais rapidement entre mes lèvres, précipitant mes mains sous la chemise de mon jumeau, ressentant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et nous nous arrachâmes l'un à l'autre, enfilant rapidement nos robes, en faisant soigneusement disparaître les plis. Mes doigts passèrent sur l'écusson de Gryffondor qui était brodé avec soin sur ma robe. Les fils rouges et or avaient vu des jours meilleurs, et l'ourlet était plutôt en lambeaux. Pourtant je m'en fichais, elle aurait sûrement meilleure allure si Fred et moi avions évité les ennuis.

Juste avant qu'on ne sorte du train, Fred m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, puisque qu'une fois à l'intérieur, nous ne pourrions plus nous montrer aussi affectueux. Nous rejoignîmes Ron et Harry sur le chemin du château et je sentis Fred me donner un coup de coude dans les cotes, "Il devient plutôt splendide," me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, "On devrait en faire quelque chose."  
Je réalisais qu'il parlait de Harry et je hochais la tête, "C'est clair." Mes yeux étudiaient les mèches indisciplinées de ses cheveux. Ils avaient pas mal poussé depuis l'an dernier ; sa frange balayant les cotés de son visage d'une manière négligée, les pointes de ses cheveux commençant à boucler. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et regardais Fred, qui avait baissé les yeux et regardait avec une extrême attention le postérieur de Harry.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes jamais comme ça ?" Lui demandais-je en faisant la moue. Fred sourit, "Allez, George, c'est pas comme si tu le remarquais de toute façon, tes fesses sont derrière toi, tu te rappelles ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir si je regardais ?" Il me fit un clin d'œil et me serrant le bras, "En plus, j'ai observé d'autres parties que j'aime _vraiment_."

Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle dans le grand Hall, à coté de Lee. Il nous donna une bourrade ses les épaules, "Alors, cet été, c'était bien ?" Dit-il en levant les sourcils.  
"Ouaip." Répondîmes-nous à l'unisson, en attrapant nos verres. "On ne peut pas encore commencer !" Dit une voix féminine, d'un air plutôt fâché et agacé un peu plus loin à la table. J'aperçus Hermione qui donnait une tape sur la main de Ron alors qu'il allait d'attraper une pomme dans le saladier devant lui.

"Mais c'est à ça que ça sert !" Dit-il, attrapant une pomme et commençant à la frotter sur sa robe, "On ne dîne pas encore ! C'est juste pour ceux qui, comme nous, ont très faim..." Alors qu'il allait croquer la pomme, Hermione lui arracha des mains, "Oh non, il n'en est pas question !" Dit-elle, "Tu vas devoir attendre, comme tout le monde !"

"Tu pense qu'elle l'aime bien ?" Me chuchota Fred à l'oreille. "Juste un peu," dis-je avec un clin d'œil, "Ils se tournent autour depuis leur première année."

Après que les premières années soient entrés et que le Choipeau aie chanté sa chanson, je pouvais pratiquement entendre l'estomac de Ron gargouiller de là où j'étais. Dès que la nourriture apparut, Ron poussa un petit glapissement enthousiaste et commença à remplir son assiette de purée. "Mon Dieu, Ron, " dit Hermione, qui le regardait, "Gardes-en un peu pour les autres" Après le dîner, j'observais notre table, où tout le monde discutait plutôt bruyamment. Je donnais un coup de coude à Fred, en espérant que l'on pourrait s'éclipser un petit moment.

Nous nous excusâmes et montâmes à toute vitesse en haut, dans la tour des Gryffondor. Après être passés par le portrait de la grosse dame, nous montâmes dans notre dortoir, où nos valises étaient posées à coté de nos lits. "Bon," dit Fred en fermant la porte derrière lui, "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous amusions un peu..."

"Oh," dis-je avec un sursaut, "Sois doux, Fred." Je gloussais et sautais sur mon lit. Alors que je m'allongeais sur le dos, je levais les bras vers lui et je m'exclamais, "Viens à moi mon amour !"

Fred rit, et s'assit à califourchon sur moi, "Je suis là," dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser, "Je serais toujours là." Il se releva et passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, mes yeux s'arrêtant brusquement sur son ventre nu et ferme, et le petit sillon de poils qui allait de son nombril jusque plus bas, dans son pantalon. Il enleva sa ceinture et la jeta sur le sol, ses longs doigts tâtonnant vers son bouton de pantalon. Il le baissa au-dessous de ses fesses et l'envoya à coup de pieds sur le sol.

Il s'employa alors à enlever mon pantalon, puis ma chemise, défaisant rapidement chaque bouton. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon ventre nu, et je fermais les yeux. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma joue, des lèvres courant le long de ma mâchoire. Je sentis ses mains descendre jusqu'à mon membre, son pouce caressant gentiment le gland. Je sentis ses doigts se glisser entre mes fesses et je sursautais à ce contact.

Il me murmura à l'oreille, "Laisse moi le faire," dit-il, tendrement, "Je serais doux, je te le promets." Je me mordit la lèvre, ça serait la première fois que nous aurions des rapports sexuels à proprement parlé, et je n'étais pas sur d'être prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. "Si tu ne veux pas," dit-il en caressant délicatement mes cheveux, "Je comprendrais"  
"J'en ai envie," Dis-je, "J'en ai vraiment envie..."

Fred embrassa affectueusement ma main, et la plaça lentement sur son propre sexe. Il m'embrassa à nouveau alors que je jouais avec lui, mon autre main explorant son anus. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir, et je le sentais devenir dur sous mes caresses. Je commençais à lentement me retirer, petit à petit, en espérant faire ce qu'il fallait. Je lâchais sa verge et il se glissa doucement à l'intérieur de moi. Je me crispais, une douleur me lançant dans toute la partie basse de mon corps. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son torse, et il commença, progressivement, à s'enfoncer en moi de plus en plus vite. Je regardais ses yeux s'écarquiller et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour laisser sortir un gémissement, nos hanches se mouvant d'avant en arrière, le lit grinçant à cause de notre frénésie.

Fred donnait des coups de hanches de plus en plus violents et je criais, mes mains agrippant ses fesses. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, alors qu'il me pénétrait encore et encore, sa bouche laissant échapper un gémissement. "George..." Dit-il en gémissant, "Ohh George..." Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et je le regardais alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme et jouit en moi, un liquide chaud qui dégouline le long de mes fesses. Il s'effondra à coté de moi, respirant profondément, "Oh George," dit-il en m'embrassant, encore et encore, "George, je t'aime tellement." Je l'entourais de mes bras, et je sentais son cœur battre la chamade sous sa poitrine.

Je lui pinçais gentiment l'épaule, "Moi aussi, je t'aime, Fred."

* * *

**Voila voila ! Bon, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à traduire ce chapitre, mais il était pas vraiment facile... Et puis j'ai eu des problèmes avec le html (j'aurais tapé mon ordi...) Enfin, le prochain arriveras assez rapidement (Je l'espère !) ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! x) **


	5. La confession de Harry

**Voila voila ! Enfin le chapitre 5 ! Le mois d'août étant un mois un peu compliqué pour moi, avec plein d'anniversaire dans ma famille, et la galère de chercher les cadeaux etc... je vais peut-être réduire un peu le rythme des traductions... Je ferais quand même du mieux que je peux **

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements quant à ma traduction, ça me fait très plaisir, et ça me rassure un peu aussi vu que c'est quand même le métier que je veux faire plus tard Allez, assez de blablatage, place au chapitre !**

* * *

J'étais assis seul dans la salle commune en écrivant cette fichue composition pour le professeur Binns (Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être barbant). Alors que j'essayais de comprendre l'importance des émeutes chez les Gobelins et quelque chose à propos d'emprisonnement de sorcières dans un endroit appelé Salem Massachusettes, je réalisais qu'on me regardait. Je levais les yeux de mon parchemin et aperçus que le regard émeraude de Harry Potter venait dans ma direction.

Mon cœur fit un bond et j'avalais ma salive. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, Harry était juste l'un d'entre nous, je ne voyais en lui rien de plus qu'un copain de Ron. Mais j'avais compris que Fred avait un peu le béguin pour lui quand il avait suggéré qu'on lui donne la carte du Maraudeur, et j'avais juste prétendu ne pas y porter attention (bien que je fusse jaloux à l'époque).

J'adressais un petit sourire à Harry et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, et la referma aussitôt. Je levais un sourcil et tournais légèrement la tête, attendant d'entendre cette vois basse, mais douce. Ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent à nouveau, "Je ne t'avais jamais vu travailler, George." Dit-il d'une voix traînante, ces lèvres formant un sourire malicieux. "Et bien, je ne peux pas échouer... J'essaie de sauver les meubles," je hochais la tête en soupirant, "Et Fred est encore en retenue, ce qui la fout mal pour lui, puisque ses résultats sont aussi bas que les miens."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?" Demanda Harry en se levant pour s'approcher de moi.  
"Oh, hum," Dis-je, mon cœur battant la chamade, _reste cool George_, "Il a libéré tous les têtards de Rogue pendant les cours l'autre jour."

Harry ricana, "Vraiment ? Waouh, j'aurais aimé voir ça."  
Je haussai les épaules, "Ouais, je lui avais dit de pas le faire. Je lui ai dit que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'une autre journée en retenue avec Rogue dont il faudrait parler à Maman dans notre prochaine lettre, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il m'a dit, 'George, imagines si tu étais ce pauvre petit têtard enfermé dans ce pot. Et si ton avenir était inéluctablement de finir tranché par un couteau et jeté dans un grand chaudron noir plein d'eau bouillante. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferais ?' Alors je l'ai laissé faire. En fait, ça m'importe peu."  
Mais ça m'importais, je n'avais pas besoin que Fred se mette encore plus dans le pétrin. Il était peu être temps qu'il grandisse, pour une fois.

"Ouais, mais bon, c'est Fred." Il s'assit près de moi sur le canapé et un frisson me secoua l'échine, "Et tu es George," murmura-t-il. Il était tellement proche de moi maintenant, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?" Me dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé, "Je veux dire, vous faites plutôt la paire, tous les deux." Il s'avança tout doucement vers moi et je sentais que mon visage tournait au rouge, "Harry..."   
"Chut..." Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mon visage, et avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit... Il m'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Harry avait seulement quatorze ans et il semblait être aussi expérimenté que Fred et moi en matière de baisers. Il se recula, et je remarquais que ses joues commençaient à rougir, "Je suis désolé..." Dit-il, se détournant. "Ne le soit pas,"dis-je en souriant, "J'ai bien aimé. C'était agréable."

"Mais, je n'aime pas les garçons."  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé alors ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

Je ne comprenais pas ce que pensait Harry. Comment pouvait-il ne pas aimer les garçons alors qu'il venait d'en embrasser un ? "Pourquoi, c'était de la curiosité ?" Dis-je, "C'est pas grave si tu étais curieux."  
"Non," dit-il, "C'est juste que... Dernièrement, j'ai eu, en quelque sorte... des sentiments."

"Quel genre de sentiments ?" Même si j'étais quasiment sur de savoir de quel genre de sentiments il parlait. "J'ai beaucoup pensé... aux garçons, George. Je veux dire, être avec un garçon plutôt qu'avec une fille. Il y a Cho, mais..."  
"Tu ne l'aimes pas ?' Dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras, dans l'espoir d'arriver à ce qu'il me fasse face à nouveau.  
"Si, mais d'une certaine manière... Non. Je ne pense pas que je puisse m'occuper d'une fille, George, elles sont trop émotives. Et un garçon... un garçon serait comme moi. Il saurait ce que je veux, il saurait tout... Et Cho... Elle est tellement..." Il se cacha le visage dans les mains, "Je sais pas."

"Et il y a un garçon en particulier qui pourrait t'intéresser ?"  
Harry se tourna pour me faire face, ses yeux verts et brillants étaient maintenant rouges et bouffis, et des larmes ternissaient ce visage juvénile. "Ron," dit-il en soupirant, "J'ai beaucoup pensé à Ron."   
J'aurais du être surpris, mais je ne l'étais pas. D'une certaine manière, je savais que ça arriverait.   
"Tu lui as dit ?" Dis-je, même si je ne savais que ça n'étais pas le cas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?   
"Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Il ne voudrait plus être mon ami, il penserait que je suis bizarre et me laisserait tomber."

"Et comment savais-tu que tu pouvais m'embrasser ?" Dis-je, la question était sortie avant que j'aie le temps de la boucler.  
"Parce que je savais, j'ai toujours su. Toi et Fred êtes si proches."  
"Mais on est frères," dis-je, complètement déconcerté, "Tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre ?"  
"Pas vraiment," dit Harry en secouant la tête, "Pas du tout. En fait, je pense que c'est très beau. Que vous puissiez être si proches et vous aimer de cette manière."

Son regard commença à dériver, comme s'il pensait à ce à quoi ressemblerait son premier baiser avec Ron, et à son soulagement que ça soit enfin arrivé. Depuis leur deuxième année, il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas sur de la manière dont il fallait les exprimer. Et il était là maintenant à raconter à son frère ce qu'il ressentait, bien sur que George devait trouver ça bizarre.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire au départ. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Ron aimer Harry, pas plus que le contraire. Ca me semblait bizarre.  
Bien que j'eut une liaison avec mon frère jumeau, je n'étais pas vraiment certain quant au fait de laisser Ron s'impliquer lui aussi dans ce genre de relations. Je veux dire, c'est la vie de Ron, mais... J'avais fait l'expérience de toutes les peines de cœur et du stress qui allaient de pair avec cette relation, et j'avais même envisagé à quelques reprises y mettre fin. Mais encore une fois je savais que ça n'étais pas ce qui rendrait Fred heureux, et pour protéger son cœur, et le mien, j'avais décidé de rester ensemble.

Avant même que je n'aie l'occasion de répondre au commentaire de Harry à propos de ma relation avec Fred, Ron entra dans la salle commune, sur son trente et un. "C'est pour quoi tout ça ?" Dis-je, un rictus sur le visage, gravant dans ma mémoire l'image de Ron dans un costume moldu, "Tu te maries ?"

"Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais laisser Hermione me donner de conseils sur les habits..." Ron grommela et se jeta sur le canapé à coté de moi, "Elle m'a habillé comme ça. J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot !" "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te donnait des conseils, au départ ?" Dis-je en regardant Ron ronchonner avec sa ceinture de smoking toute serrée.

"Ben, tu sais, avec tous ces trucs formels qui surgissent de partout, et je REFUSE catégoriquement de porter cette foutue robe de soirée. Elle est affreuse ! " Dit Ron, les trait tordus par la frustration alors qu'il enlevait enfin la ceinture. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si atroce?" Dis-je, en savant pertinemment que sa couleur était des plus immondes et qu'elle avait des tas de dentelles mal placées, "Je veux dire, cette couleur te va plutôt bien au teint, Ronnie."

Ron ronchonna, parce que je l'avais appelé 'Ronnie' et balança la ceinture à travers la pièce, "Ouais, toi, tu te plains pas, toi et Fred vous récupérez les anciennes robes de Percy ! Et il ne les a jamais portées ! Moi je me retrouve avec celle de papa et elle est toute bouffée par les mites et elle sent... Elle sent comme une vieille personne."

"Comment tu sais ce que sentent les vieilles personnes ?" Dis-je en ricanant, "T'es encore allé renifler du coté de la maison de retraite, Ronnie ?"  
"La ferme !" Dit-il en me jetant un coussin en plein visage, "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est."  
Je me retournais pour voir l'expression de Harry, mais il était parti. "Il est monté," dit Ron, "Il est sûrement mort de rire à cause mon humiliation."

D'une certaine manière, je doutais que ce soit vrai.

* * *

**Youpi, j'ai un peu de temps libre, je me mets au chapitre 6 dès maintenant ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :-D**


	6. Marcus Flint

**Bon, un chapitre - une semaine, ça me semble correct comme rythme... je vais essayer de faire plus rapide, mais en tout cas je m'y tiendrais. Donc, au pire, un chapitre tous les sept jours, ça va 0**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je les aies transmises à l'auteur !**

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, avant que l'on ne s'endorme, Fred fit sa visite nocturne dans mon lit, et nous parlâmes un petit peu.  
Allongés cote à cote, personne ne trouvait ça bizarre. Surtout Lee, il nous avait même surpris quelques fois à nous tenir la main, mais il n'en avait jamais rien pensé, parce que... Eh bien... Fred et moi étions toujours ensemble et nous étions bien plus proches que ne le sont des frères normaux (Alors Lee s'est dit que ça devait être un 'truc de jumeaux')

Alors que nous étions étendus, Fred me demanda, "George, est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne m'as jamais dites ?"  
Je reniflais, "Quoi ? Fred, je te dis tout." Je savais que ça n'était pas exactement la vérité. Il y avait des choses que j'avais faites qui rendraient Fred plutôt triste. "Je sais pas,' dit Fred, en se retournant pour être face à moi, "Je veux dire, tu as sûrement quelques secrets que tu ne me dis pas ?"  
"Fred ! Tu connais tout sur moi !" Je faisais semblant d'être effaré qu'il puisse penser de telles choses.

"Permet moi d'en douter," dit-il en poussant un gros soupir, "Tu te rappelles quand on s'est disputés, il y a quelques années ?"  
"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça ?"  
"Parce qu'il faut en parler, voila pourquoi George." Dit-il, sur un ton un peu irrité. Je fermais la bouche et j'attendais qu'il continue. "Ecoute, George, j'ai entendu parler de trucs. Et je sais que ça vient pas des sources les plus fiables, mais -"  
"Et de quoi as-tu entendu parler Fred ?"  
"En quatrième année... Quand on s'est disputés et qu'on s'est pas parlé pendant deux semaines... Tu t'en rappelles ?"   
J'acquiesçais, je m'en rappelais plutôt bien puisque ça avait été les deux pires semaines de ma vie.

"Eh bien," continua-t-il, "J'ai surpris Drago Malfoy qui parlait de toi l'autre jour..."  
Je pouffais de rire, "Pourquoi, j'aurais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu attirer son attention ?"  
"Apparemment," Fred ne souriait pas du tout, "Il parlait de toi et de Marcus Flint."   
Je restais la bouche ouverte, et je sentais que mon visage devenait rouge. _C'était pas très futé_, pensais-je, _maintenant il sait que quelque chose ne va pas._   
Je fermais vite ma bouche et articulais un "Et alors ?"

"Et bien, à ce qu'il parait il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi il y a quelques années. Quelque chose de... plutôt sérieux. Malfoy l'a dit bien fort pour être bien sur que je l'entende, ce qui a été le cas." Le visage de Fred était dépourvu d'expression alors qu'il continuait, "George, quand on s'est séparés... Est-ce que tu as été avec quelqu'un d'autre ?"  
"Bien sur que non !" Dis-je, "Fred, tu le sais très bien !"  
"Je sais mais Malfoy -"  
"J'emmerde Malfoy !" Dis-je, "Ce petit con ne sait même pas de quoi il parle ! Il essayait juste de te faire enrager !"  
"Mais c'est pas bizarre, George, qu'il s'en prenne à nous -"  
"Ben pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? On est des Weasleys, non ?"  
"Ouais, mais il ne nous a jamais adressé la parole avant."  
"Oh, franchement, Fred !" J'étais vexé, même si je savais que Malfoy disait la vérité après de moi et Flint, "Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une chose pareille ?"

"Mais comment est-ce que Malfoy sait pour toi de toute manière !" Dit-il, ses oreilles étaient maintenant rouge vif, "Comment est-ce qu'il sait que tu es... euh... différent ! Qu'on est différents, George ?"  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, ça n'était une chose dont on parlait. Et ça aurait pu nous faire renvoyer de l'école s'il les gens y faisaient seulement allusion. Je haussais les épaules, "Chais pas. Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il a juste inventé des trucs pour que tu te mettes en colère contre moi ! Comme c'est le cas maintenant !"

"Fermes là, George. Je sais que tu m'as trompé avec d'autres mecs. Je sais pour ce baiser avec Potter l'autre soir, et ouais. Apparemment vous n'étiez pas seuls dans la pièce. Il y avait une petite première année assise dans un coin en train de faire ses devoirs à ce moment là et elle a tout vu... Elle l'a raconté à à peu près tous les Gryffondor et toute l'école !"  
Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, "Mais Harry... C'est de sa faute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive !"  
"C'est bon, George !" Dit mon frère en roulant des yeux, "On sait très bien tous les deux ce qu'il se passe quand toi et Harry êtes dans la même pièce, et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas sauté sur l'opportunité quand elle s'est présentée !"

"Fred, comment est-ce que tu oses dire une chose pareille ! Je t'ai toujours été fidèle et- "  
"Et quoi ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu te fais la moitié de l'école ? Dis-moi. Qui est le suivant ? Ron ? Percy ? Malfoy ? Allez, dis-moi, George, je meurs d'envie de le savoir !"  
"Putain, mais fermes-la ! Tu sais que tu peux être un vrai connard quand tu veux ? Mon Dieu, j'arrive même pas à croire que je t'aime comme ça. Mais c'est vrai. Je devrais pas, mais je t'aime."

"Et bien peut-être que tu ne devrais plus m'aimer ! Si c'est la manière dont tu vas te comporter ! Je sais que tu m'as trompé George, ne ment pas !"  
Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de mes yeux, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour les retenir, "Très bien alors. On arrête ces idioties ici. On a qu'à redevenir des frères normaux et on fera ce que font des frères normaux."  
"Ca me semble très bien." Fred sauta de mon lit et monta dans le sien sans ajouter un mot.

Cette nuit là, je me suis endormi en pleurant et j'ai rêvé de Marcus Flint. J'étais seulement en 4ème année quand c'était arrivé, encore trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce que l'amour ou les rapports avec les autres signifiaient. J'étais persuadé que tout ce qui se passait avec Fred n'était qu'une phase, que ça nous passerait. Mais Marcus Flint ? Il n'était qu'un Serpentard répugnant qui était ami avec Malfoy et sa bande, et je n'avais strictement rien à faire de lui.

C'était après l'habituel match Gryffondor contre Serpentard et j'étais sur le point d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir comment Harry allait quand j'ai entendu une voix m'appeler.  
Je savais que ce n'était pas Fred, mais je reconnus le cri. Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Marcus. "Et où est-ce que tu crois aller Weasley ?"   
"Et ça t'intéresse parce que ?"  
"Parce que je veux savoir. Je suis préfet et ça me donne le droit de te poser toutes les questions que je veux, ou sinon... J'écrirais un rapport sur toi !"  
"Et tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?" Je me retournais pour partir, mais Marcus m'attrapa l'épaule, "Tu devrais Weasley," gronda-t-il, "Tu devrais vraiment."

"Lâche-moi, sale connard !" J'essayais de me libérer de ses mains mais il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. J'entendais des ricanements derrière moi et j'allongeais le cou pour voir, Malfoy et sa bande étaient appuyés sur leurs balais et regardaient Flint me torturer.   
"Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les gars ?" Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Malfoy, " Qui veut lui filer un coup de poing ?"

"Flint, lâche-moi !" Je donnais des coups de pieds et je criais à présent, je tirais ses cheveux et sa robe. Mais Flint était sacrément plus fort que moi (même s'il n'en avait pas l'air).

Crabbe et Goyle commençaient à faire craquer leurs doigts et Malfoy se redressait, "J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre une beigne à un Weasley...' Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, "Tu ne vas rien sentir, Georgie, je vais juste m'arranger pour que tu aies une jolie ombre bleue autour de chaque oeil." J'ai dû réussir à me débattre assez violemment, parce que j'arrivais finalement à me libérer et à échapper au tourment qui m'attendait. "Ha ha ! Regardez-le courir !" J'entendais les Serpentards ricaner derrière moi alors que j'entrais dans la tente qui nous servait de vestiaire. Ils n'oseraient pas rentrer dans la tente des Gryffondors, elle était bien trop propre pour eux.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Flint entra dans la tente à grands pas, ses mains gantées sur ses hanches, "Et où est-ce que tu crois aller, Weasley ? J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi."  
Je secouais la tête, "Marcus, écoute... prends ce que tu veux... mais laisse-moi seul !"  
Il commença à rire, "Bien, bien. Mais te laisser seul... Je ne pense pas !"  
Je le regardais alors qu'il enlevait ses gants et les posais sur un banc. Ensuite vint la robe de quidditch verte qui tomba sur le sol, "Flint... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Il est temps que tu respectes tes supérieurs," Dit-il avec un ricanement. Je le regardais alors que chacun de ses vêtements tombait sur l'herbe l'un après l'autre. Mes yeux bleus s'élargirent cette vue. Pour un sale connard dégueulasse, il était plutôt pas mal. Je commençais à avoir chaud et avant que je ne le réalise, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et j'ouvrais les yeux, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne auparavant (à part Fred, mais c'était différent). Ses jambes nues frottaient contre mon entrejambe et je me sentais devenir dur en dessous de lui. J'essayais de le cacher, mais je n'y arrivais pas (chez les Weasley, les hommes ont toujours été dotés d'une - eh hem - anatomie généreuse).

Je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais la sensation d'un garçon au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes me faisaient tenir le coup.  
C'était différent de Fred et j'étais curieux.  
Je sentis ses longs doigts tirer mon pantalon jusqu'à mes pieds, il passe ses mains sur mes cuisses nues et je réalisais... que c'était une erreur.   
"Marcus," dis-je, "J'aimerais continuer... mais je ne peux pas..."  
"C'est pas grave..." dit-il, ses lèvres étaient juste à coté de mon oreille et je réalisais que son haleine sentait l'alcool.  
Il était soûl.  
J'avais entendu dire qu'il buvait toujours avant les matchs de quidditch, mais je pensais que ça n'était pas vrai.

"Marcus, je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que tu es en train de faire -"  
"Je pense que si."  
"S'il te plait, Marcus..." Dis-je en essayant de repousser ses mains, et je remarquais à quel point ses ongles étaient sales, comparés aux miens, courts et propres.  
"Ne bouge pas, Weasley... Ca ne va pas te faire mal...

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mon corps couvert de sueur. J'essayais de repousser l'image de Marcus de glissant en moi, le poids d'un garçon bien plus fort sur moi. Ces ongles sales et dégoûtants et cet affreux sourire forcé. Il était répugnant.  
Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire à quel point j'avais blessé Fred en faisant ça. Et Fred savait. Il savait tout.

* * *

**Voila, un chapitre assez long et douloureux à traduire, vraiment...(Moi j'aime mieux quand tout va bien entre les jumeaux... Ca me rends triste de les faire ses disputer TT) Mais bon, je l'ai fait quand même. Rendez-vous aussi vite que possible pour le suivant ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! **


	7. Souvenirs

**Et voila le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou.

Ca fait déjà plus de deux semaines que Fred ne m'a pas dit un mot. Nous nous croisons dans les couloirs mais sans jamais nous regarder; nous nous asseyons cote à cote en cours mais sans jamais parler. Même nos professeurs ont remarqué le changement.

J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aime. Fred me manque.  
Fred m'aimait. Il m'aimait plus que tout et maintenant... il n'est plus là. Je n'avais pas idée d'à quel point il allait me manquer.

Même Ron soupçonne quelque chose.  
A chaque fois qu'il me voit, ou qu'il voit Fred, seul, il demande toujours où est l'autre. Je mens et je dis qu'il est encore en retenue, ou qu'il a un mal de crane affreux et qu'il préfère qu'on le laisse seul.

Une fois encore, j'étais assis devant une autre de ces dissert barbantes. Fred était de l'autre coté de la pièce, probablement en train de travailler sur la même chose.  
Je ne savais pas. Et, pour être franc, je m'en fichais.

Harry était aussi dans la salle commune, ses yeux verts passant de moi à Fred, puis moi à nouveau. Il savait ce qu'il se passait entre Fred et moi, donc je pensais qu'il s'était dit que ça n'était qu'une dispute, ou un truc du genre.   
Rien de plus.

Se glissant dans la place vide à coté de moi, Harry fronça les sourcils, "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Fred et toi ?" Demanda-t-il, "Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis des semaines."  
"Oh, tu as remarqué," dis-je, en mettant rapidement des points sur mes I et des barres sur mes T. "Eh bien, vous êtes toujours ensemble. Ca semble un peu bizarre que... enfin, que vous ne vous parliez plus." Il tourna la tête et regarda fixement Fred, "Je veux dire, vous avez tous les deux l'air déprimés."

"Eh bien c'est lui qui a commencé..." Dis-je en fourrant mon essai de Potions dans mon livre,"Franchement, Harry, c'était pas ma faute."  
"Oui,"dit Harry en hochant la tête, "Fred m'a raconté toute cette histoire avec Marcus."  
Je fermais violemment mon livre de Potion, "Il a fait quoi !"  
"Il m'a tout raconté. Honnêtement George, c'était pas de ta faute. Ce que t'as fait Marcus était mal, et je pense que Fred le sait, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

"Il devrait dire quelque chose alors." Je fourrais mon livre de Potions dans mon sac. Franchement ! Comment est-ce que Fred pouvait faire une chose pareille !  
Marcus m'a pratiquement violé, et Fred déprime sur le fait que je l'ai trompé. C'était pas le cas. Et comment avait-il osé le dire à Harry!   
"Bon, je suppose que tu l'as dit à Ron et Hermione alors ?" Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique avant de retourner à mes devoirs de Sortilèges. Ca faisait des semaines que j'avais pas fait mes devoirs, je les faisais rarement en général. Maintenant, je travaillais juste pour ne plus penser à Fred.

"Non, je ne leur ai pas dit," dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ferais une chose pareille ?" Je pouvais dire à son regard que ma remarque l'avait blessé. "Je suis désolé Harry. C'est juste que... tu leur dis tout. Je veux dire... Ca serait pas grave que tu le leur dises." En fait, ça l'aurait été, mais je n'avais pas envie de blesser Harry à nouveau.

"Si, ça serait grave," dit Harry, lisant mes pensées, "Je détesterais que cette histoire s'ébruite. Ca a du être horrible pour toi... Cet affreux Marcus Flint. C'était vraiment un sale con dégoûtant."   
Je ricanais, "A l'époque, c'est pas ce que je pensais. Mais bon, j'étais pas sur le point de coucher avec lui non plus."  
Harry essaya de réprimer un sourire, "J'en doute pas. Et avec Fred ? Est-ce que tous les deux vous avez... tu sais... fait des trucs ?"

"Harry !" Dis-je, le souffle coupé et prétendant être outré par sa question, "C'est pas très poli de parler de ce genre de choses !"  
Harry gloussa, "Oh, arrête ton baratin ! Je me doute bien que vous avez fait quelque chose ! Vous avez passé des étés entiers ensemble au Terrier ! Vous partagiez quasiment un lit ! Allez, tu peux me le dire, George..."

"Et bien," dis-je en tapotant mon menton avec mon index. Je regardais les yeux verts de Harry s'agrandir de curiosité alors que je lui racontais les nombreuses fois où j'avais sucé Fred et vice versa. Je voyais bien que ces histoires l'excitaient et je savais qu'il fallait que je l'emmène au lit avec moi. Mais pas trop tôt, disait quelque chose en moi, c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère.

"Oh George," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, "Ca a l'air vraiment génial." Je sentais ses lèvres douces effleurer ma joue, il tortillait mes longues mèches rousses entre ses doigts, son souffle chaud me faisait l'effet du paradis contre ma peau. "Pas ici Harry," je murmurais, "Pas devant Fred."

"Mais vous avez cassé, George," dit-il, embrassant ma joue à nouveau, "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime ton nez couvert de taches de rousseur, George Weasley ?"  
"Non, je ne crois pas que tu l'aies fait, Harry," Je riais et je l'embrassais moi aussi, il avait un goût délicieux. Son souffle sentait la cannelle, et ses lèvres avaient un petit goût de sherry, "Harry... est-ce que tu veux... est-ce que... ?" Il était descendu le long de mon cou, "Est-ce que tu veux qu'on monte ?"

"Oui," souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, "je veux bien."

-  
A ce moment là, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. J'étais emmêlé dans ses draps propres, et il était juste allongé à coté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sentais ses mains, ses doigts; qui courraient le long de mes cuisses nues, suivant doucement leur chemin jusqu'à mon abdomen.

Il embrassa mes lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois, il sentait comme cette odeur juste avant la pluie, cette odeur agréable et pure. Son front était constellé de perles de sueur et je pouvais presque la sentir sur mes lèvres alors qu'il m'embrassait, encore et encore. "Harry," gémis-je, "Harry... fais ce que tu veux."  
Il sourit et se redressa, puis s'assit sur moi.

"Je t'aime," me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, "Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerais toujours."  
Je fermais les yeux.  
Je regrettais presque ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

_"Si tu me laisse faire je te jure que je te mettrais en pièces"_  
Les mots de Marcus résonnaient sans fin dans ma tête... Le regard de Fred quand je suis monté avec Harry.  
Ma mère qui pleurait avant que je ne parte pour Poudlard.  
L'expression de Ron quand il a reçu son premier balai.  
L'expression de Fred quand il a joui en moi pour la première fois.  
Cette nuit où on s'était prit une cuite à la vodka et où on avait fini tout entortillés sous le sapin de Noël...

Tous ces souvenirs me revenaient tout à coup. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
Mais être là avec Harry me faisait me rappeler beaucoup de choses.  
Peut-être que c'était son odeur.  
Peut-être que c'était ses baisers...

Il m'embrassa.

Harry embrassait exactement comme Fred. Est-ce que c'est ça ce que ressent un jouet dont les piles sont à plat ?

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus réjouissant que le précédent, je dois l'avouer. Mais toujours pas ce que, personnellement, j'ai envie de lire et de traduire... (c'est à dire une réconciliation des jumeaux, bien sur !) Hélas ce n'est pas moi qui écris la fic, et je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'il se passe dans l'histoire... Hélas hélas !   
N'hésitez pas à commenter ! A bientot pour le prochain chapitre !**


	8. Sous la pluie

**Et voila le chapitre 8, qui est plutôt court... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber malade. Ca fait déjà des jours depuis cette nuit avec Harry.  
Et, mon Dieu ! Je le regrette tellement. J'aimerais que ça ne soit jamais arrivé, mais nous étions tellement pris dans l'instant...

Et maintenant, j'apprends que Harry a le béguin pour ma sœur. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça ? Après ce que nous avons fait ? Tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Je lui avais donné mon corps, et il l'avait prit sans même y réfléchir. Et maintenant il sort avec ma petite sœur ? Ca me dégoûte.

Il pleut dehors et j'ai envie d'aller me balader. J'ai envie d'arrêter de penser à cette terrible épreuve. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu une liaison avec mon frère, pour commencer ? C'est mon frère, il est inaccessible. L'inceste est un tabou. Ce genre de choses n'est pas sensé arriver.

Et c'est arrivé...

Fred adore la pluie. On marchait dessous à chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage. On avait un coin spécial. Il y a un grand chêne juste à coté du Terrier et si on passe à gauche il y a un petit ravin avec une grotte. Fred et moi avons passé tellement de nuits dans cette cave. Juste à écouter le vent, et la pluie, et le tonnerre.

Alors que je descendais et que je traversais une cour, je repérais ce garçon désespérément blond. Malfoy.   
Shutzstaffel, c'est ainsi que Fred et moi l'appelons. Il était en train de s'amuser avec une fille à l'air porcin, aux cheveux noirs et courts qui arborait un sourire mauvais. J'avais envie de leur en coller une à tous les deux. Nos regards se croisèrent et un sourire perfide se dessina sur ses lèvres, "Hey Weasley, où est ton amant ? Oh je veux dire... frère ?"  
Sa bande de fascistes neo nazi commença à s'esclaffer; je continuais de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Je pense que toute l'école était au courant pour Fred et moi.

Ca me dégoûtait.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber à torrents, et les élèves couraient vers l'école de toutes les directions, alors que je continuais à me diriger vers l'extérieur. Avant d'avoir atteint le milieu de la pelouse je repérais un visage familier. C'était comme regarder un miroir. Fred était devant moi, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux trempés, des mèches rousses collées à son front. "George, je..." Il tremblait, et son visage devint livide, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, "George, je suis horrible."

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse. J'entendais des sanglots, étouffés par ma robe. Il s'agrippait si fort à ma robe, ses articulations étaient pâles.   
Il pensait probablement que j'allais le repousser. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je caressais délicatement ses cheveux roux, "Fred, tu sais que je t'aime..."

"Je sais," dit-il entre deux sanglots, "Je sais, je sais..." Il leva le visage vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, son nez coulait, ses lèvres tremblaient - Je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir mes propres larmes. Il avait l'air tellement... tellement... attendrissant ?   
"Allez, Fred," je passais mon bras autour de son épaule, "Rentrons."

Notre dortoir était vide quand nous y entrâmes. Je retirais ma robe trempée puis celle de Fred. Il tremblait et était tellement pâle, "Fred, vas t'asseoir près du feu, tu vas prendre froid !"  
"Ouais," dit-il en reniflant, " Je sais pas à quoi je pensais..."  
Sa chemise blanche collait à sa peau blême alors que je la lui passais par-dessus la tête, mes mains effleurant son torse - il était tellement froid, et moite. Son torse était blanc comme le lait, ses tétons roses durcis par le froid. Il avait perdu du poids, je le voyais bien. On voyait ses côtes.   
On ne voyait jamais ses côtes. Il avait toujours été un peu plus potelé que moi.

"Fred, tu es froid comme la mort," Je sortais un de mes pulls les plus chauds de la commode, "Tiens, laisse moi te mettre ça," Fred ne résista pas alors que je lui levais les bras; il avait l'air tellement faible, "Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?" Dis-je en passant sa tête dans le pull, "Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller."  
"Je me sens faible, George," dit-il en déboutonnant son pantalon, je regardais ses doigts trembler alors qu'il enlevait la fermeture éclair, "Je me sens... vraiment pas bien..."  
Et sur ce, il s'écroula sur le lit, sa tête tombant sur l'oreiller. Je lui retirais rapidement son pantalon et son boxer; j'eu un sursaut à la vue de son corps émacié. Il était tellement maigre. Ses jambes n'étaient plus que des os.

"Fred, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" Demandais-je, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi maigre ?" Je sentais que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, le regarder comme ça suffisait à me rendre triste. "Je ne voulais pas te le dire, George," dit-il en essayant de s'asseoir, son membre entre les jambes, "Mais je suis très malade ?"  
"Malade ? Vraiment malade ?" Ma voix rauque à cause de l'inquiétude, "Fred, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
"Je crois que je vais mourir, George..."

* * *

**Bon, c'est vrai que dernièrement, ça me fait littéralement _mal_ de traduire les chapitre de cette fic, mais je l'adore toujours autant... J'espère que vous aussi !  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


	9. La scarlatine

**Et voila le chapitre 9, dejà ! Lisez et commentez ! **

Eilanbanshee : "Non, elle va pas oser..." hihi... La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre... Je vais pas casser le suspence maintenant quand même !

* * *

"Non. Non tu ne vas pas mourir," Je posais ma main sur son front; il était brûlant.  
"Je me sens bizarre," murmura-t-il, "Je suis gelé."  
"Tu es juste malade Fred, Je vais t'amener voir Madame Pomfresh, et tout ira bien."

A peu près une heure plus tard, je me tenais patiemment à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, mon cœur cognant violemment contre ma poitrine. Fred ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait simplement pas. "Je ne le laisserais pas," me murmurais-je à moi-même. Je n'avais personne d'autre.

Je repensais à tous ces moments que Fred et moi avions partagés, les larmes me montant instantanément aux yeux. Je les essuyais rapidement alors que quelques Serdaigle passaient dans le couloir, en discutant avec animation, comme s'ils n'avaient d'autres soucis au monde que le résultat de leurs examens.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"  
Surpris que quelqu'un me pose une question, je levais les yeux et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Harry.  
"Fred est malade, Harry."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Il posa une main sur mon épaule, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
"Je ne sais pas," ma vois tremblait maintenant, "Il était brûlant, mais il m'a dit qu'il était gelé. Il pense qu'il va mourir."  
"Il ne va pas mourir," murmura Harry, "Il est juste très malade."  
"Tu n'as pas vu son visage Harry. Il a l'air tellement désespéré et faible," ma voix se brisa au mot 'faible', et les larmes commencèrent à couler cette fois, "Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui."  
Harry passa son bras autour de mes épaules, "Ca va aller, George, tu verras."

Pour Fred et moi, Harry n'était bon qu'à une chose. Mais là, alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras devant l'infirmerie, j'étais soudain reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher. Fred était mon point de repère. Mais maintenant... il était entre la vie et la mort, et qui me resterait-il ?

Et il y avait Harry. Prêt à me rattraper si jamais je tombais. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, "Tu dois d'abord penser au tournoi," murmurais-je, "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes aussi pour nous."

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?" Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, "Vous êtes les frères de mon meilleur ami." Je sentis les lèvres de Harry effleurer doucement mon oreille, et mon corps entier était secoué de tremblements. Harry et moi n'avions couché ensemble que quelques jours auparavant. Je me sentais tellement coupable après ça, que ça me tuait pendant des heures à chaque fois que j'apercevais Fred. "Tu devrais t'allonger," chuchota-t-il, "Tu es épuisé." Ses doigts se promenaient sous ma chemise, créant de petits frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. "Tu étais un bon coup, George."

Je repoussais Harry, des larmes maculant mes joues écarlates, "Comment oses-tu ?" Dis-je d'un ton sec, "Tout ce qui t'importe c'est - ça ?"

"George, tu es tendu- "  
"Tu es horrible, tu sais ?"

Je tournais les talons et entrais dans l'infirmerie. Harry avait un sacré culot, en me faisant croire que ça lui importait vraiment pour une fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me mettre dans son lit encore une fois. Ca me dégoûtait.

Et ce fut à ce moment que ça arriva. Le matelas de Fred était relevé, les draps étaient posés pliés au pied du lit. "Non..." m'écriais-je, "Non. Il n'est pas..."  
Je me tournais vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, et je ressentis une vague de soulagement.

Fred était assis sur un fauteuil, alors que Madame Pomfresh lui faisait manger du bouillon fumant à la cuillère. "Tu n'as rien !" M'exclamais-je, faisant tomber une chaise en accourant auprès de Fred, "J'étais tellement inquiet." Je serrais fort mes bras autour de ses épaules, renversant le bouillon.

"Tu vas lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque !" Dit Madame Pomfresh, "Calme-toi !"  
Je n'en avais rien à faire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" M'écriais-je, "Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?"  
"La scarlatine," dit Madame Pomfresh de l'autre coté de la pièce, " Une maladie moldue qu'attrapent normalement les jeunes enfants, mais c'est bien pire quand on l'attrape en étant plus vieux. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a contractée. Enfin, sa fièvre a baissé, c'est une bonne chose."

"Tu m'as fait peur," murmurais-je, "Ne me fait plus jamais ça !"  
"J'en ai pas vraiment l'intention," dit-il avec un sourire en coin, "C'était pas spécialement agréable."  
"Sa fièvre est tombée," dit Madame Pomfresh, revenant poser sa main sur le front de Fred, "Mais viens me voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Il doit se reposer ce week-end. Pas d'activité, quelle qu'elle soit."

Alors que Fred se levait pour s'habiller, Madame Pomfresh me prit à part, "J'ai prévenu vos parents. Ils seront là ce soir. Mais il faut que je vous dise que même si Fred s'en est sorti, la fièvre a fragilisé son cœur pour de bon." Lisant la confusion sur mon visage, Madame Pomfresh continua, "Il ne sera pas aussi énergique qu'avant. Il sera un peu plus fatigué, et tombera malade plus souvent. Je te demande juste, puisque tu es avec lui chaque seconde, de faire attention à lui. S'il retombe aussi malade, il se peut qu'il ne s'en sorte pas."

Alors que je ramenais Fred dans la salle commune, je lui dis que Maman et Papa passeraient plus tard. "Non," grogna Fred, "La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que Maman me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je suffoque."  
La salle commune était exceptionnellement silencieuse pour cette période de la journée, bien que lorsque nous atteignîmes les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, Ron descendit en trombe à notre rencontre. "La vache Fred ! Harry vient juste de m'en parler. Ca va ?"

"Ca pourrait pas aller mieux," dit Fred, se crispant.   
"Allez, Ron, laisse passer notre homme," dis-je en riant, "Il a mieux à faire que de rester là toute la journée, à t'écouter chialler."  
"C'est vrai George," Fred se tourna et me murmura à l'oreille, "Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une petite sieste."

"Maman et Papa vont pas tarder à arriver," nous cria Ron, "Ils sont morts d'inquiétude."  
"Bien sur," murmura Fred, "J'aurais pas un moment de répit une fois qu'ils seront là."  
Une fois dans notre dortoir, tout ce que Fred voulait faire c'était s'allonger et dormir toute l'après midi. Je le forçais à mettre des chaussettes propres, et un des pulls les plus chauds de Maman (Fred protesta, mais il céda en fin de compte). "Bonne nuit, George," dit-il en baillant, "Réveille moi avant le dîner. J'ai besoin de vraie nourriture."  
Pas plus de dix secondes plus tard, j'entendais la respiration de Fred devenir un peu plus lourde que d'habitude, et je réalisais qu'il s'était assoupi.

Quand je me retournais pour partir, Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?" Demanda-t-il, "Il avait de la fièvre ?"  
"Ouais," dis-je en l'écartant de mon chemin, "Il va bien maintenant."  
"Ok," dit-il en hochant la tête, "Harry était vraiment inquiet quand il m'en a parlé."   
"Oh vraiment ?" Dis-je, en tournant les talons pour faire face à Ron à nouveau, "Il était si inquiet que ça ? Il avait pas l'air quand je lui ai parlé."   
"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, George ?"  
"Rien."

Et sur ce, je retournais dans le dortoir, claquant la porte au nez d'un Ron à l'air terriblement perplexe. "Eh," me cria-t-il, "J'ai reçu un paquet de Maman ce matin. Et euh... je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec ça, quoi. C'est, um... enfin, elle m'a envoyé une robe de soirée."

J'enfonçais ma tête dans un oreiller, "va-t'en," marmonnais dans le coussin.  
"Ok," dit Ron, manifestement conscient du fait que je n'avais pas envie de parler pour l'instant, "Je te verrais pendant le repas."

* * *

**Rendez-vous aussi vite que possible pour le chapitre 10 ! Merci d'avoir lu, une petite review maintenant ? winks **


	10. Scène de douche

**Bon, je suis absolument désolée pour le retard de ce chapître, pardon pardon !  
Mais hélas avec la reprise de la fac, finie la belle vie et je vais devoir ralentir assez considérablement la fréquence de mes traductions... J'essaierais de faire le plus rapide possible mais bon, je peux rien promettre au niveau des délais vv**

**En tout cas, voila un nouveau chapître, qui cela dit en passant contient des scènes assez graphiques, vous êtes prévenus...  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après que papa et maman soient partis, j'aidais Fred à enfiler son pyjama "Je suis sérieux George. Je suis pas complètement handicapé !"  
"Ouais, il faut juste que tu n'aies pas froid. Le bal de Noël est demain soir et t'as pas envie de tomber malade et de te dégonfler et laisser Angelina seule, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Fred eut l'air glacé d'horreur, "Oh mon Dieu.. George, j'avais complètement oublié. C'est demain soir !"  
"Ouais."   
"Ecoute, je voulais pas l'inviter... mais on s'était disputé et -"  
"T'inquiètes." Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, "Tu vas bien t'amuser."   
"Tu n'y vas pas ?" Fred se retourna pour me faire face, "Je pensais que peut-être tu aurais invité Katie..."  
"Ca m'intéresse pas vraiment Fred," dis-je en souriant.  
"Non, il faut que tu viennes, George. Je m'en fous que tu sois tout seul, tu viens."  
"Fred - vraiment."  
A peine eus-je la bouche fermée, Fred me lança un regard qui signifiait 'N'espère même pas essayer de me faire changer d'avis'. Souriant tout seul, je continuais, "Eh bien, je n'ai personne avec qui danser."   
"Ne sois pas stupide, je danserais avec toi."  
Je ricanais, "Franchement, Fred, que vont penser les gens ?"   
"Peu importe ! Mes gens penseront qu'on plaisante."

Cette nuit là, je restais allongé dans mon lit en pensant aux 24 heures à venir. Fred s'était endormi rapidement, tout comme Lee. Me retournant sur le ventre, des souvenirs commencèrent à m'envahir. Je fermais les yeux et me repassais l'image de notre premier baiser, notre premier câlin.

_A quoi tu penses George ?" C'était l'été de notre quatrième année, notre amour était parfaitement épanoui. Les bras de Fred étaient enroulés autour de ma taille alors que nous étions allongés dans le lit que nous partagions parfois dans notre chambre du Terrier. "A l'école," murmurais-je, "J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va arriver cette année."   
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?" Demanda Fred, en s'appuyant sur son coude.  
"Je sais pas. C'est juste une pensée débile. C'est tout."  
Fred s'allongea à nouveau, et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, "Rien ne changera, George. Je te le jure."  
Je me retournais pour lui faire face, "Je sais." Je passais mes doigts dans ses mèches rebelles et effleurais doucement ses lèvres des miennes, "J'ai juste peur que quelqu'un découvre notre secret."_

_"Et si c'est le cas ?"  
"Je sais pas."_

_Je m'enfonçais dans mes coussins, alors que Fred resserrait son bras libre plus fort autour de mon ventre. "Si quelqu'un le découvre, rien ne changeras." J'avais des doutes à l'époque quant à notre relation, à Fred et à moi. Nous étions bien plus proches l'un de l'autre que de Ron, ou de Percy.  
Nos parents n'y faisaient pas attention, considérant ça comme un truc de jumeaux._

_A cinq ans quand Fred s'est cassé la cheville, j'ai pleuré.  
A dix ans quand je me suis perdu dans le Chemin de Traverse, Fred était plus inquiet que ma mère.  
Nous avons toujours été aussi proches. Et notre famille ne trouvait pas ça bizarre du tout._

Le samedi matin, je me réveillais en sursaut. Ma robe de soirée était déjà pendue avec soin à coté du miroir. "Ces elfes de maison s'agitent vraiment dès le matin."  
Je me retournais, et regardais Fred qui avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, appuyé sur ses coudes.  
"M'en parle pas. Mais je peux te dire que dès maintenant la plupart des filles ont commencé."  
"Hah, sûrement."

J'allais me pelotonner à coté de Fred, et tirais les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton, "Comment tu te sens ?"   
"Mieux," dit-il en hochant la tête, "J'ai eu une nuit agitée. Tu gémissais et tu grognais dans ton sommeil. T'as même réveillé Lee, et tu sais à quel point c'est dur de le réveiller."  
"Vraiment ?"  
"Ouais. Tu rêvais de quoi ?"  
"De nous. Cet été pendant notre quatrième année. Tu sais, avant Tom Jedusor... Et Ginny."  
"T'avais raison. Des choses graves sont arrivées cette année là."

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lee Jordan passe sa tête entre les rideaux, "Ecoutez, vous feriez mieux de vous bouger tous les deux pour aller aux douches. Les premières années commencent à se lever, et vous savez le temps qu'ils mettent."  
"D'accord, d'accord," grommela Fred, "garde-nous en une, s'il te plait."  
"Tu veux dire deux, non ?"  
"Ouais c'est ça, peu importe. Je veux dire, George et moi pouvons y aller à tour de rôle."  
"D'accord." Et sur ce, Lee disparut par la porte.  
"A tour de rôle ?" Fred, je ne pense pas que toi et moi ayons déjà pris une douche seuls."

Après que Fred et moi eûmes rassemblé des habits propres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les douches, les premières années sur nos talons. "Cours, George !" Fred attrapa ma main et me tira dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte au nez de quelques premiers années déconcertés. "C'était moins une."

La salle de bain était complètement déserte, à l'exception de Lee Jordan qui finissait sa toilette dans la dernière douche. Il y avait deux rangées de douches, chacune possédant une porte coulissante en verre teinté (pour que l'occupant puisse voir dehors, mais la personne à l'extérieur ne voit que son propre reflet). Fred et moi prîmes celle qui était au bout. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Fred laissa échapper un petit rire, "Et -" il attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, "Maintenant." Le grondement des élèves se fit entendre dans la salle de bain, chacun claquant la porte de verre derrière eux quand ils trouvaient une douche. Dans les cris et les braillements je pouvais entendre la voix de Ron, "Franchement, Harry, je sais pas comment je vais réussir à me cacher. T'as vu le col ? C'est affreux !""  
Un autre garçon avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau parlait à ses amis de son plan pour se soûler après le bal, "Je veux dire, franchement. Qu'est-ce que vaux une soirée sans quelques bouteilles de whisky et quelques filles ?"

Alors que j'écoutais l'agitation à l'extérieur, Fred commença à se déshabiller. Quand j'entendis le son doux des habits de Fred tombant sur le sol carrelé, je me retournais aussitôt. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" Demandais-je, "C'est ma partie préférée."   
Fred n'était plus aussi pâle alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, mais je voyais bien que les effets de la fièvre n'avait pas encore disparu.

J'enlevais ma chemise, et le reste de mes habits tomba aussi, alors que Fred tournait les robinets, de l'eau chaude aspergeant nos deux corps. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je voyais bien à l'expression de Fred ce qu'il voulait faire. Entourant de ses bras ma poitrine nue, il murmura, "George... Je crois que je devrais me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait."

"Fred, c'était pas ta faute - c'était la mienne."  
"Non George," continua--il de murmurer à mon oreille, ses longs doigts caressant doucement mes mèches rousses indisciplinées, "J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça." Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, l'autre main de Fred atteignit le dessous de ma ceinture, ses doigts glissant gentiment sur le sommet de mon gland.

Je me crispais à ce contact, mon érection devenant ferme et dure entre ses mains. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, "Tellement."  
Je m'allongeais doucement sur le sol carrelé et froid, j'avais la chair de poule. Fred me suivit. Plaçant ses mains sur mes cuisses nues, il les écarta tendrement pour qu'il puisse me mettre à quatre pattes entre mes jambes.

Je fermais les yeux, et attendit que les lèvres de mon jumeau entourent mon sexe. A l'instant où sa langue passa sur le bout, je du me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir trop fort, puis mon sexe bien trop sensible qui tapait contre le fond de la gorge de mon frère. De temps en temps, Fred levait les yeux pour contempler mon expression, ses yeux s'illuminant à chaque fois.

Je posais mes mains sur la tête de mon frère, donnant des coups de reins en suivant ses mouvements. Mon sexe me lançait maintenant, plus que jamais. "Oh ! Oh Fred... je crois -" Je donnais un autre coup de rein, "Je crois que je vais..." Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps alors que ma semence chaude et collante jaillissait entre les lèvres de Fred, la chaleur de mon orgasme me balayant par vagues successives.

Fred se recula, essuyant ses lèvres d'une main. Il se releva et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, posant ses mains sur mon visage. Des perles de sueur étaient encore collées à mon front, mon cœur battant la chamade, un souffle rapide s'échappant d'entre mes lèvres. Les lèvres de mon jumeau se posèrent sur les miennes, ses dents mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je pouvais goûter mon sperme sur sa langue alors qu'il m'embrassait.

"Fred Je- Je-" J'avais toujours le souffle court, "J'avais envie de crier si fort."  
"Comme tu le fais quand on est seuls au Terrier ?"  
"Oh mon Dieu, oui."  
Il ricana et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, "Ca aurait rien fait, c'est trop bruyant ici de toute façon."

Nous nous embrassâmes, encore et encore. Nos mains cherchant nos corps exposés. Et je savais ce que je voulais faire ce soir. Après le Bal de Noël j'allais donner à Fred ce qu'il désirait le plus. Je savais que ça allait faire mal, mais je m'en fichais. Il le méritait, après tout.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus... Rendez-vous dès que possible pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
